User talk:NNW
Hi, welcome to Dan-Ball Wiki! Thanks for your edit to your "profile" page. Please leave a message on ''the'' talk page if I'' can help with ''anything! -- Administrator person (User:Ivan247) ~62:50(SCTed), 86:85 (SCTey), ~5B2K1D (Please note: This is an automated message. So don't reply. This is just a message sent out whenever someone joins Dan-Ball wikia. So don't reply or else-) Wheel Core I do not mind. Just be sure to give me credit as you say, ok? And how I made the image- Very easy, actually. I took a picture of a Wheel enemy, enlarged it, recoloured it, and added lines to it. For the second phase, I deleted the border, kept the lines, and added blue "Currents" at the end of the lines. I also made the face look scared. Pretty easy. I did it in MS Paint XD DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 11:53, November 15, 2010 (UTC)The Enemy Info Guy Wheel Core Idea Do U think U could make another variant of Stick Ranger based on the pics in the WC pic? By Nathaniel Shaw55281 21:45, December 7, 2010 (UTC) ??? What are the raison of the wheel core are weakness of freeze?Poisonshot 18:38, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Fire piramid boss Fire piramid boss can beat wheel core.Poisonshot 12:24, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Well no shit! Fire Pyramid is the Megaboss AFTER The Wheel Core, Go be blatantly obvious somewhere else. DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy Onigiri pack? Is this your idea? In my opinion, very cool. I like the Idea of one-use weapons, but having the new levels mean more uses was something I didn't exactly think about. :p BTW, if you don't like the name "onigri pack", I think that "emergency rations" would also be a pretty cool name. :p : Yes, It is my idea. I think this is about the first time someone actually commented about my ideas- in a good way. Well, my initial idea was to call it "onigri packet", but that didn't sound right for Stick Ranger. As for the number of uses, well, it has yet to be fixed. It could be 3, 6, 9, 12 / 3, 5, 7, 10. I don't really know. "Emergency Rations" Don't really sound right though. -NNW Map Stuff I am trying to start a series and only have some enemies. Would you be willing to make a map expanding from the Castle to a Southern Island? I will leave another message when I think of the stage (and if you are interested, of course). LDXD=D Ludicrine 00:35, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Your weapons I like if your weapons you no find name have the name:fire wave.The poisoner 23:09, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Lava wave has risk to confused by lava wave(species)The poisoner 13:26, December 29, 2010 (UTC) ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Hm... Good point. I could place it as Lava wave(Weapon). Do you have a picture of your Lava Wave(Species)? I could set the drop as one of them. Okey,is here(sorry,is a megaboss). Make a redo of this map,please.Is pluto map.The poisoner 14:05, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Nice going, jackass! Now I have more work besides of school.... HankGuideDude 16:15, January 3, 2011 (UTC) U R meannnnn -NNW : Gee, sorry... HankGuideDude 11:58, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : U surprised me a little too much.... heh. Umm... what the kfcu is this? Ludicrine 22:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) TIEM FCUK! DMSwordsmaster- The enemy info guy : That game doesn't make sense, it's all just a paradox. HankGuideDude 11:37, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : I never got that game either... Ludicrine 20:32, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : A paradox within a paradox... Mind Fuck O_O DMSwordsmaster- The Enemy Info Guy I bet if you made a Sun Map then all the players would be burning to death.Speddos 03:17, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Why is there so much SSSSSSSWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.Speddos 03:20, February 2, 2011 (UTC) They are just too stupid to come up with better words. Oh, whats that sizzling, oh right, its my burn. ZoshiX 03:30, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh wow. You called us stupid. Congratulations. You get the Seal of Burn Fail. Now kindly shut up. Kayo? Oh lord its hooot in here tooniiiiiite(sic). DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max 03:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC) Your map Well, your map looks pretty good, but I don't think it will look like that. I think it will have more stages.Caagr98 13:30, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : Yeeeah... about that... I took the files directly from Ha55ii's Dan Ball Jar file. Look hereto get them. The map's really small and pixelated, but I can construct it in real size. Regarding the stages, II have absolutely no idea what stages will follow, so I left that area blank. I uploaded two files, you know. one is File:SR World Map Guess.png and File:SR Fan Map.png. The world map is the real version, while the fan map is the one with added stages from user's ideas. : My computer wont open the file. You dont think you could paste it to a paint/etc. file do you? I really want to see thisZoshiX 22:23, January 6, 2011 (UTC) *Sigh*. I've never thought that I would have to do this again... I hoped that I would never have to return to This page again, much less show it to people... Ha55ii will kill me when he sees this... (lol) Regarding File:Magician Orb.png Is that some sort of program thingy? I would kill to use it. Kill a bush. Not, THE Bush...well, maybe...yeah, I would kill Bush. Ludicrine 22:34, January 4, 2011 (UTC) : Nooope, its a well designed fan-art which I wish Ha55ii would make it to reality. Kill a bush? Nah, i'm eco-friendly. --NNW :I was referring to George W. Bush =D Ludicrine 20:33, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : I make Planet Maps. (HEHEHEHE). Hey NNW how about Me making a Saturn Map soon. hehehehe.Speddos 20:14, January 22, 2011 (UTC) : GAH my school term has started now- I hardly log on every day! Don't expect a pixel art till sometime in June :/ --NNW Heard you got your account(s) banned Speddos- bad luck. :/ --NNW Again. Your "Alert" NNW, That is completely normal on a talk page. Just by scrolling over the "Leave a message" button you can edit someone's whole talk page. However, that does not prevent them from simply undoing the change or saving an old version of the page as the current version. Now if that was a User Page, as in the Profile section, then there would be a problem. -- Combak Hai there Your idea of the ONIGIRI pack made me think up of this: Although I DID mention your inspiration... HankGuideDude 21:09, January 28, 2011 (UTC) : Cool pic, although I should point out to you that the red cross for Onigri Pack was derived from the "Red Cross", something to do with healing and stuff, so you might wanna change the cross to, lets say, a tool? --NNW : Now it's a thunder bolt, as in "energize". Thank you for the tip. HankGuideDude 13:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Jupiter Can you make a jupiter map (mine sucks). and send it to HankGuideDude. And he might start the jupiter series.Speddos 03:14, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, no pixel arts till simewhere in June... I'm seriously busy with school. --NNW Map Can You make me the Jupiter map? SR123 05:46, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Great Timing! I've just finished my first-quarter exams. I should have time to help you. Well? Give me the stages and I'll do it! --NNW Here are the stages ------- Jupiter town Jupiter 1 Jupiter 2 Jupiter 3 Gas Cave Jupiter 4 Gas fields (MB) Jupiter 5 Jupiter 6 Jupiter 7 Red Grounds Jupiter 8 Jupiter 9 Great red spot (MB) What order do you want it to be in? For example: Jupiter town leads upwards to Jupiter 1... Alternatively, you could show me in code form like this: GRS---Jupiter 9_ \ Jupiter 8 \ \ Jupiter 1--Jupiter 2 Jupiter 7 / \ / / \ / Jupiter Town Gas Cave \_ Jupiter 5 \ / / Gas fields__/ Jupiter 3 / \--- Jupiter 6--Red grounds \ / \ / Jupiter 4 Edited by SR123 It takes a longer time to do it, but it is more accurate. --NNW I might take a while to do this, I'm still busy with my other projects. Hope you don't mind. --NNW :DON'T DO IT! SR123 IS A MORON AND WE KICKED HIM OFF FAN-BALL!!!!! Oh wait... heheh... late response... LD (TEH TIMESTAMP NO COMES WITH FAKE SIGNATURE) Terrific! The martian stages are pretty good! On an unrelated note, ever heard about or played Motherload, or more specific, Motherload Unlimited? HankGuideDude 13:15, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Back to the Martian stages first... Can I have the tileset (st) for the Martian Stages, along with the gt landscape file? I need to use them for the landscapes for the other stages. --NNW : "We're sorry to tell you that uploads of photos and other files will not be possible for the next few hours due to image server maintenance." : Guess we'll have to wait... HankGuideDude 15:25, February 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Lets see... and Yes! it works! HankGuideDude 06:32, March 1, 2011 (UTC) ::: Wow, thanks! I think this landscape is suitable for the Crater landscape. I'll make the others. Um... The sky colour in RGB is...? Oh, and can you tell me how different is the stage colour background is from the Background? (You know, the greyish rectabgular box that contain words like "Town", "Seaside 3:1" and "Oasis".) --NNW :::: The box is x0.625 in opacity (text is solid). Sky color is 255,128,66 HankGuideDude 13:01, March 2, 2011 (UTC) Friend I want to be your friend!I just want you help me for create the Gazer(A bag with a lighter). 15:27, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Eeh! I thing Haa5ii is not dead because:How it unploaded the new version????And eeh again!A gargantuaxe wave touch the united state!But is real, they finish here, make I dont sure is gargantuaxe. 14:48, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Whoa, back up a bit. Who said anything about Ha55ii being "Dead"? I'm just wondering where he lives. And I didn't really mention anything about a Tsunami. --NNW He lives in Japan, I think.... Dan Ball is japenese if you don't translate it... I hope he's ok....that 8.9 Earthquake has me worried. No more ha55ii, no more Stick Ranger, or PG, or any of the unoriginal EE uploads.... D: DMSwordsmaster- Al la fin to the max Check out my profile on how to add pictures and GIFs for signatures! 02:12, March 16, 2011 (UTC) GET OUTTA TOWN! And join the Fan-Ball Wiki! (when you get the response). 15:18, April 5, 2011 (UTC) History Map Anyway, when u are back again, can u make a map for me, it is a lil bit like this... grey= castle red= level green= grass Blue= water 18:04, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Hellooooo. 1: Remember me? (Don't answer that) 2: Are you still active? 3: Do you still make fanart? 4: Can you make a map for me? If (Y)YYY, then I'd like a map with a lot of plains, mountains, and trees. It's not for a fan stage, but rather for something else, so just put a lot of levels everywhere. If that's not a bother to you. LD (TEH TIMESTAMP NO COMES WITH FAKE SIGNATURE) :P.S.: Join the Fan-Ball Wiki! Pleeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeee... (Then I can use ADMIN POWERS to force you to make maps for me! .D) LD (TEH TIMESTAMP NO COMES WITH FAKE SIGNATURE) ::First of all: Yes, Of course, Ludicrine. You were one of the second people I met, (maybe third). No, I am very inactive now, only returning once every few days. No, I do not make Fan Art due to my lack of time, and If you find me something that motivates me, I'll find time, hopefully do a map. (Yeah, and the only thing that I think can get me hooked again is if Ha55ii does something BIG to SR, like the Moon Series XD. Basically, that's 1 yes and 3 No-s. ::In response to your P.S, I've decided not to join the FBW, not because of the striked sentence, but because it's too corrupted with unrealistic ideas. I may like Fan Art, but I prefer realistic ones. --NNW ::P.S: The Pet Shop's okay- a great idea, but... yeah... too many pets? !!! ZOMG STALKER LEAVES MEH ALONES!!11one!!1 So you play Maple too? :D ಠ_ಠ Waddle D33 (Talk • ) 21:41, July 9, 2011 (UTC) I used to play Maple ONCE (or maybe twice) A YEAR when I went back to my cousin's house 400KM away from my house EVERY NEW YEAR / christmas. (Cuz I couldn't download) That was to change in the Spring of 2011... And slowly, my interest shifted. (And that really explains the Temple of Time layout I left in my journal. XD- Memory Lane, Road of Regrets, Road to Obvilion, Forgotten Twilight.) I will come back to Dan Ball... Sooner or later. When things improve and when they stop making crappy games like 100bit. No fun at all. Anyway, I stuck a messgae to your other wiki's page, so I had you covered both sides :D. Since I am used to Rich Text Editor, I don't exactly know how I'll cope in the other wiki. Perhaps I'll use this as a learning experience- type stuff here, swap to source mode, learn. --NNW